Separación Eterna
by kykio88
Summary: R.A. Touya y Yuki se aman, pero cuando tienen que separarse tal vez la prueba sea muy grande. Cap 12 Juntos por siempre FIN Y LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Separación Eterna**

Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... sólo me encantan.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

Dedicatoria:

AKawaii-Galateameencantan tus ideas para los fics!

Era un día normal en la ciudad, Sakura patinaba sola hacia la escuela ya que su hermano y Yukito asistían a la universidad. La muchacha se detuvo en la entrada del edificio para quitarse los patines y saludar a su amiga Tomoyo, seguían asistiendo juntas a clases y seguían siendo las mejores amigas, iban por pasillo camino a su salón cuando la ojiverde se detuvo repentinamente.

- ¿No has visto a Shaoran?

- Vaya sí que mi querida amiga Sakura se preocupa mucho por su novio -rió mientras la otra se sonrojaba- No, hoy no he visto al joven Li, pero no creo que tarde en llegar.

- Eso espero...

Continuaron caminando mientras Tomoyo le hablaba sobre los nuevos trajes, no de pelea porque las cartas ya estaban sin dar problemas, que le confeccionaría y Sakura pensaba en dónde estaría Shaoran, siempre la esperaba junto con Tomoyo en la entrada. Llegaron por fin a su salón de clases, la ojiverde posó su mirada en el lugar en el que se sentaba, enmedio de su amiga y su novio, y vio un gran ramo se flores rosas y amarillas, se sorprendió bastante en un principio pero lo entendió todo cuando escuchó una conocida voz que le hablaba.

- Espero que te gusten, y disculpa por no esperarte abajo, pero quería que fuera sopresa... -la chica sonrió y se disponía a darle un beso cuando se escuchó el timbre y entró el maestro para interrumpir.

Algo lejos de ahí dos muchachos tomaban clases en salones separados, uno aburrido y mirando hacia la ventana con la mente ausente y el otro atento a lo que el profesor decía y tomando notas, éste último de cabellos claros. El timbre sonó y todos los estudiates salieron a los pasillos para ir a su siguiente asignatura, nuestros chicos se dirigieron a donde ya sbían estaría el otro, un punto algo alejado de la gente, del ruido y en general de todo. Touya y Yukito habían escogido diferentes carreras, el primero estudiaba gastronomía y el segundo psicología, a pesar de ser distraído entendía muy bien a las personas y era excelente escuchando. Por fin llegaron a encontrarse, el moreno no cambió mucho su expresión al verlo sin embargo el otro sonrió ampliamente a su amigo, su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus primeras clases, Touya?

- Aburridas.

- Siempre me respondes lo mismo -rió de buena gana.

- Hn... ¿Y las tuyas? -le dijo mientras recostaba la cabeza en las piernas del joven sentado en el suelo.

- Bien, todo es muy interesante.

- Siempre respondes lo mismo -contestó haciendo una broma, acción sólo dedicada a Yukito o a su familia. Mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado una casi imperceptible sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios.

Pasaron el resto de su hora libre así, conversando sobre lo que siempre lo hacían, una vez que su tiempo se terminó y tuvieron que regresar a clases el mal humor del pelinegro regresó de súbito. Al instalarse el sol de la tarde Touya terminó sus clases pero, como siempre, esperó a Yukito en la biblioteca. Apenas había pasado media hora cuando entró una de las secretarias que trabajaban en rectoría para decirle que necesitaba presentarse de inmediato con el coordinador de su carrera. extrañado, y desde luego molesto, fue para encontrarse con una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

- Buenas tardes, pase, tome asiento señor Kinomoto.

- Buenas tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Lo que sucede es que la mejor escuela de gastronomía de París ha aceptado recibir a uno de nuestros estudiantes para que terminen de estudiar allá y sabemos que usted tiene increíbles capa...

- No me interesa -decidió interrumpir antes de que ambos perdieran más su tiempo con algo que jamás aceptaría.

- No te pido que aceptes ahora, mejor ve y piénsalo, mañana veremos. -el hombre giró su silla dando por terminada la conversación. Touya salió de la oficina topándose con Yuki.

- Me dijeron que estabas aquí, ya terminaron mis clases. -el chico de lentes sonrió.

- Vámonos.

Caminaron hacia la parada del autobús en silencio, había un tema que Yukito no quería tocar por miedo a la reacción de su amigo, pero al tomar el transporte que los llevaría a casa pensó que era mejor hablar en ese momento.

- Supe que te ofrecieron una beca para estudiar fuera.

- Las noticias viajan rápido.

- Las cosas buenas siempre se saben -sonrió- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- No la voy a aceptar.

- Pero es una gran oportunidad, no puedes dejarla pasar así simplemente, imagínate lo fascinante que debe ser salir así y ver otra parte del mundo además...

- Yuki -inteerumpió- No tiene caso que insistas, no pienso tomar la beca, que mejor se la den a alguien más.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos había olvidado la cuestión pero sabían que no era el lugar para discutirlo. Llegaron a casa de los Kinomoto donde no había nadie, el pare de viaje y Sakura avisó que llegaría hasta en la noche. Touya preparó algo rápido para comer, tomaron los alimentos hablando de cualquier cosa para evitar el tema, luego subieron a la habitación del moreno para mirar televisión. Entraron dejando la puerta abierta y se pasaron ahí toda la tarde hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

- Debo irme ya -se puso de pie y el Kinomoto lo imitó.- Touya...

- ¿Si? - en un inesperado arrebato Yukito lo tomó por las manos y lo atrajo hacia él dándole un apasionado beso que fue respondido de la misma manera, se rozaron los labios y exploraron sus bocas con un sentimiento muy especial, al fin se separaron lentamente - ¿Puedo saber a qué se debió eso? - preguntó con un tono dulce que sólo Yukito conocía.

- A que te amo y quiero que me prometas algo.

- Lo que sea.

- Quiero que tomes la beca. -al instante el pelinegro se separó y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación

- Sabes que no lo haré, no te voy a dejar, mucho hemos pasado para tener ésto como para que ahora simplemente me vaya.

- Tú me lo prometiste, y sé que no dejarías de cumplir tu palabra.

- Si es necesario para estar contigo, lo haré.

- Touya... -su mirada se tornó triste- sabes que no quiero perderte, pero sé que quieres ir y lo que más me importa eres tú, así que sé que cumplirás tus promesas, la de la beca y la que hiciste hace tiempo. Nos vemos mañana. -sin darle oportunida de reaccionar salió corriendo.

- Yuki no... ¡Maldición!... Yuki... ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello! Éste es mi primer fic de Sakura y el primer yaoi también, ojalá que les guste la idea, porfa dejen un review para saber si debo seguirle o de plano la idea está mensa... muchísimas gracias por leer y se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios:D


	2. Capítulo 2

Un rato después llegó Sakura y encontró a su hermano caminando por toda la sala con expresión más seria de lo normal, de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien, le preguntó qué sucedía pero un cortante -Nada- fue lo único que obtuvo. "Tal vez pelearon, pero eso nunca ha pasado antes... bueno sí, cuando mi hermano quería decirle a todo mundo lo suyo y Yukito no lo dejaba para que no se arruinara su reputación... pero no creo que hayan vuelto a pelear, ellos aman mucho" -pensó la chica de los ojos esmeraldas.

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes se encontraron donde siempre para irse juntos a la universidad, al principio hubo un tenso silencio pero al poco tiempo empezaron a conversar pausadamente del asunto, Touya seguía renuente a aceptar la propuesta pero su amigo de toda la vida estaba totalmente seguro de que lo mejor era que tomara la beca.

- Sé que eso es lo que quieres y quiero que seas feliz, sabes que yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, Touya... sé que crees en el destino y creo que nuestro destino está marcado, el que nos alejemos un tiempo no significa nada, el resultado va a ser el mismo.

El muchacho de los cabellos negros escuchaba a su amigo sin estar seguro de nada. "Pero qué tonte eres Yuki, yo no quiero dejarte, no quiero que nos separemos ahora que las cosas por fin están tranquilas... pero... odio que tengas razón, me odio por querer ir, me odio por considerar la posibilidad de cumplir la estúpida promesa que te hice ayer...".

- Yuki...

- ¿Si?

- Te amo

- Yo también. -le respondió con seguridad y su sonrisa característica.

- ¿Prometes que me esperarás?

- Te lo prometo, te esperaré por siempre si es necesario. -ahora se miraban intensamente a los ojos.

- No seas tonto, es sólo un año o algo así.

- Entonces estarás de vuelta para mi cumpleaños -sonrió divertido.

- Lo prometo. -enseguida se besaron con ternura ante las miradas sorprendidas y ajenas de las personas que pasaban por ahí en ese momento.

La primera hora de clase era libre para Touya, en realidad su hora de entrada era después pero prefería llegar temprano con tal de estar un rato más con Yuki, aprovechando el tiempo se presentó en la oficina del coordinador para decirle que aceptaba la beca, él esperaba tener por lo menos dos semanas para arreglar sus cosas, darle la noticia a su familia y sobre todo para pasarla con la persona que más extrañaría, pero para su sorpresa le dijeron que estaría en la nueva escuela a más tardar en ocho días. "Me perderé el cumpleaños de Yuki" -pensó. Intentó tener más tiempo pero ese era el día límite de partida, no había forma de cambiar nada. Enojado y arrepentido, en parte, de su decisión saió a dar un paseo por las instalaciones para lograr calmarse. El tiempo se le pasó sin darse cuenta hasta que casi era hora de su primera clase y se encontraba recostado bajo el árbol que frecuentaba en sus ratos libres con su mejor amigo.

- No definitivamente no rié, no ahora que las cosas están tan bien, no lo voy a dejar solo...

- No me vas a dejar solo, Sakura y tu papá van a estar conmigo.

-Yuki... -su llegada lo sorprendió bastante.

- El maestro no vino, fui a verte a tu salón pero como no estabas vine aquí, sabía que te encontraría.

- No sé cómo me convenciste de que aceptara, pero ahora mismo voy con el coordinador. -empezó a ponerse de pie pero la mano de un chico que se recostaba a su lado lo detuvo.

- No irás Touya, no sé por qué cambiaste de opinión de nuevo pero yo quiero que vayas, lo prometiste.

- Tengo que partir antes de tu cumpleaños... -Yukito se sintió desilucionado pero no dejaría que la persona que más amaba perdiera una oportunidad así por una cosa tan "insignificante".

- Entonces espero tu llamada a primera hora de la mañana, aunque para ti vaya a ser de noche aún. -sonrió aparentando normalidad.

- No seas tonto... no quiero ir, no voy a dejarte.

- No, -por primera vez el chico tranquilo sonó impositivo- Tú vas a ir te guste o no, lo prometiste.

- Pero...

- Nada, mejor será que hoy mismo se lo digas a tu familia...

Terminaron las clases y los dos fueron a la casa Kinomoto a comer, cuando llegaron todo estaba listo hecho por Sakura, se sentaron todos a la mesa incluyendo al padre y comieron como solían hacerlo, todos de buen humor excepto el moreno que estaba un poco más antipático de lo normal. Al final Yukito recogió los trastes con ayuda de la niña y antes de que todos partieran a sus actividades él mismo les dijo que Youya tenía algo importante que anunciar, pero éste pareció no reaccionar obligándolo a dar él mismo la noticia. La primera reacción de Sakura fue sonreír y retener las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos esforzándose por salir, felicitó a su hermano sin ánimos y se retiró a su habitación argumentando tener mucha tarea. Fujitaka miró a su hijo en silencio y luego a Yukito, él sabía lo que una separación así podría hacerle a la relación de aquellos dos. De repente Touya se levantó y salió de la casa sin decir nada y sin hacer caso de su amigo que lo llamaba.

- Déjalo ir... Yukito, sabes que eres como mi hijo¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro señor, de lo que sea.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que va a pasar si se separan?

- S... sí... -asintió con dolor en la voz

- ¿Y quieres que pase eso?

- Desde luego que no... pero no quiero que pierda esta oportunidad por mi culpa, quiero que sea feliz y si nuestro destino es estar juntos el final lo estaremos... -no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria recorriera su rostro.

- ¿Tú le dijiste que fuera verdad?

- Sí...

- Espero que hayan tomado la decisión correcta.

Touya caminó por las calles sin rumbo largo tiempo, hasta que la noche lo cubrió todo y el frío se sintió sobre su piel, miró a su alrededor y se encontraba en el parque que solía frecuentar su hermana. La luz de la luna enfocaba todo con cierta magia, recorrió cada detalle del lugar esperando encontrar alguna señal de lo que debía hacer, por un lado quería irse, pero dejar a Yukito era un precio demasiado alto pero si él lo decía, si su querido Yukito le prometió esperarlo entonces todo estaría bien, sólo un año, 365 día y nada más después de eso pasarían juntos el resto de sus vidas. Parpadeó y sus ojos se toparon con la figura delgada de un muchacho sentado en un columpio, de inmediato lo reconoció se se acercó a él agachándose para abrazarlo por la espalda, el chico no dio señales de defensa puesto que ese aroma y esa presencia le eran inconfundibles.

- Sabía que vendrías aquí...

- Yo no... -le respondió en tono seco.

- te conozco mejor que tú mismo...

- Yuki...

- Si Touya...

- Tengo miedo de perderte. -el muchacho volteó un poco para dejar sus miradas y sus respiraciones casi de frente a muy poca distancia.

- Nunca me perderás porque no puedo vivir sin ti, porque te amo-

Siguiendo un impulso del momento se besaron suavemente, sólo rozando sus labios una y otra vez para dejar grabado en su memoria ese momento, esa caricia, esos besos. Yukito puso una de sus manos en el cuello de Touya y lo acarició largo rato hasta que ambos notaron sus respiraciones cortadas.

- Debemos irnos. -interrumpió Yukito.

- Sí... -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y recargando sus frente. -Ven a cenar a mi casa. - Yukito sólo sonrió y asintió.

cOntInUARá...

**Hello! Hola espero que les sigagustando, muchas gracias por sus reviews!**


	3. La separacion y un futuro incieto

**Separación Eterna**

Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... sólo me encantan.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

Cambio de escena &&&&&

Aclaración de duda: Respecto a una cosa que me preguntaron, la apoya boca arriba, así como las chicas nos recostamos en las amigas :p

* * *

La velada en casa de los Kinomoto fue como siempre, tal como si nada sucediese y el hermano mayor no fuera a dejar pronto aquel lugar. Terminaron de cenar y como ya era tarde el papá de Sakura le pidió a Yukito que se quedara esa noche a dormir, a lo cual Touya asintió haciéndolo aceptar.

Entraron a la habitación y sacaron la bolsa de dormir que estaba en el armario, la tendieron en el suelo y justo antes de recostarse el moreno se dio cuenta de que su amigo no tenía ropa de dormir. Abrió sus cajones y sacó algunas prendas, dos las dejó en su cama y las otras se las dio a Yuki.

- Ten, para que duermas. –le dijo para después empezar a cambiarse de ropa ahí mismo.

Se quitó la camisa dejando ver su espalda marcada con lo cual el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarlo fijamente, porque si bien eran una pareja estable, nunca tuvieron relaciones. La voz del Touya lo sobresaltó inevitablemente.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Algo está mal? –le preguntó caminando hacia él todavía sin camisa.

- N… no… no nada… es… -le fue imposible oculta su nerviosismo y el tono rojizo de sus mejillas.

- No tienes por qué ponerte así. –lo regaño mientras se vestía y luego lo besaba en la frente, después se alejó de nuevo para terminar de mudarse de ropa. Yukito sólo desvió la mirada y se puso la pijama de su amigo.

Touya se detuvo otra vez para pedirle a su amigo que durmiesen juntos, tantas veces compartida la habitación y en ninguna de ellas estuvieron realmente cerca. El chico de lentes se los quitó y ambos se recostaron abrazados en su cama, se dieron un beso de buenas noches y durmieron con más paz y tranquilidad que nunca antes.

&&&&&

Los días siguientes fueron bastante apurados entre las labores de la escuela y los trámites y preparativos para el próximo viaje, casi no hubo tiempo para estar juntos o con la familia, sin embargo Yukito se quedó a dormir de la misma forma todas las noches.

&&&&&

El sol salió a la hora acostumbrada y ya todo estaba listo, los cuatro subieron al auto y en el camino al aeropuerto no dijeron nada. Una vez que llegaron y fue hora de decir adiós la pequeña Sakura lloró como cuando supo que su hermano se iría y por primera vez no se quejó cuando éste le dijo "mounstro" al despedirse. Fujitaka susurró algo en su oído y él asintió para luego abrazarlo, ahora sólo faltaba de quién sería más difícil despedirse. El padre y la hermana regresaron al auto para darles tiempo y espacio para decir todo lo que fuese necesario.

- Aún es tiempo de arrepentirme.

- No lo es, ahora menos que nunca puedes retractarte.

- Yuki…

- Iré a verte en cuento pueda… Touya, te voy a extrañar mucho… -los chicos se abrazaron por instinto y algunas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del chico con lentes.

- No me olvides, nunca me olvides porque voy a regresar para que estemos juntos.

- Sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Una tercera última llamada sonó para el vuelo que debía tomar, se separaron con trabajos y se besaron con de licadesa y pasión. Fue una caricia que ambos debían y recordaría para siempre temiendo que fuera la última.

&&&&&

Subió al avión y miró al tierra alejarse hasta perderse entre nubes, se sentía algo solo y no deseaba nada más que regresar para quedarse al lado de la persona que amaba.

Miró a su izquierda y vio a una mujer de cabello largo que escuchaba música, ella también lo miró y sonrió intentando insinuar algo, Touya sólo volteó a la ventanilla sin saber que ese gesto y esa persona cambiarían quizás para siempre su vida.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero mil gracias por todos los reviews! Y tmb a quienes leen!**

**Por favor díagnme qué les parece! Si les gusta o si no... se vale decir de todo!**

**Gracias! Byes!**


	4. Cada vez más lejos

Ahora se encontraba en tierra firme y por descubrir lo que sería su nueva vida, miró por segunda vez a la chica que estaba a su lado, ella se mostraba segura de sí misma inclusive arrogante, la vio un par de segundos y luego se volteó de nuevo pensando que ella no se había dado cuenta, equivocado estaba.

Bajó del taxi en las puertas de un gran edificio de estilo antiguo, se adentró en él examinando con la vista todos los lugares por los que pasaba, al final llegó hasta la oficina de rectoría y ahí hizo todos los trámites necesarios, luego lo llevaron a su dormitorio.

Entró y vio la habitación fría y algo oscura, nada parecido al cálido lugar que compartía antes con él, se sentó y puso la cabeza entre las manos recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas, qué solo estaba ahora, en un lugar dónde había mujeres extravagantes, donde no estaban ni su padre ni el mounstro, pero donde en especial le faltaba él, la persona a quien más amaba y que ahora estaba a un mundo y varios meses de distancia, ahora sólo esperaba el momento de llamarle, de saber que estaba bien y poder mantener la esperanza de que algún día estrían juntos otra vez y serían tan felices como lo fueron durante toda su vida.

&&&&&

Yukito estaba sentado a la mesa con la familia Kinomoto, o lo que quedaba de ella en esa casa. Todos guardaban silencio pues el único tema que se les ocurría ahora era Touya pero no querían mencionarlo por temor a poner tristes a los otros… como si no lo estuvieran ya.

- Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte a vivir con notros, Yukito –interrumpió por fin el papá de Sakura.

- Es un honor que me lo permitan señor. –fingió una sonrisa.

Todos terminaron de cenar y recogieron la mesa sin decir nada más. Yukito fue a la ex-habitación de Touya y se recostó en la cama todavía con su aroma. Sintió la fragancia y su presencia adentrarse en él y esperar a que su querido Touya regresara, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara siempre lo amaría de la misma forma.

Miró su teléfono celular y no pudo resistirse, una llamada no le haría daño. Lo tomó y marcó a un número que sonaba como "Fuera del área de Servicio". Tal vez no quería interrupciones y lo apagó, lo llamaré luego"- pensó.

&&&&&

Llegó a su salón de clases, la escuela era igual que todos los días pero se veía diferente, vacía. Entró un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y mirada de hielo que se presentó como Yue, el nuevo profesor ya que el anterior tuvo un contratiempo y había renunciado. Era un hombre bastante indiferente, de esas personas a las que parece que nada les afecta.

Impartió la clase como cualquier otro maestro lo hubiese hecho, al final detuvo a uno de sus estudiantes en particular sin que él supiera por qué.

- Hice algo malo, profesor. –preguntó inocente el chico de lentes.

- No me digas así, llámame Yue, por favor. Noté que estabas muy distraído y como mañana tenemos examen…

- ¿Examen mañana?

- Ja… a eso me refería, no te diste cuenta de que dije eso.

- Bueno, gracias por avisarme… -sonrió- es usted…

- Tú –lo corrigió.

- Eres muy amable, estudiaré para el examen, nos vemos mañana profesor. –luego se fue sin darle tiempo al maestro para que le corrigiera la forma de llamarlo.

- Parece que va a ser un reto… me gustan los retos.

&&&&&

Se despertó y pronto estaba en su primer salón de clases, miró a sus compañeros y no le gustó darse cuenta de que todos lo observaban expectantes, no le gustaba ser el nuevo.

En la primera clase le fue necesario decir su nombre y país de procedencia, palabras suficientes para que todos notaran lo solitario que era. Tomó el resto de las materias lo más normal y atento que pudo, sin embargo Yuki siempre estaba presente en su memoria.

Terminaron las clases de ese día y fue a la cafetería a comer algo y luego a la biblioteca para hacer sus primeras tareas. Ingresó al lugar bien iluminado lleno de libreros en el rededor y varias computadoras en el centro, también había algunas mesas entre ambos para quien estuviese leyendo, las paredes de color blanco y las escaleras con barandal de metal terminaban el cuadro con un toque muy moderno.

Fue directamente a los estantes y no le costó trabajo encontrar los libros que buscaba, decidió que prefería ir a su habitación y estar solo por lo que fue al mostrador donde estaba la bibliotecaria y al verla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Tú?

- Nakuru –sonrió y le extendió una mano para saludarlo que él no aceptó- Vaya que eres difícil, pero ya verás que vamos a ser amigos pronto.

- Me voy a llevar estos libros –se los dejó en el mostrador junto con su credencial de la escuela.

- Jaja…claro –tomó las cosas y empezó a hacer la nota-. Sabes que eres muy apuesto, deberías sonreír más porque tan serio parece que no quieres que te hablen y obviamente no te gustaría estar siempre solo. Firma aquí. –le pasó un papel y él lo firmó, luego le dio los libros. –Si quieres te acompaño porque aquí en realidad no me.

- No quiero -la interrumpió y empezó a caminar, pero eso no la detuvo ya que fue detrás de él.

- No seas así anda mira…

- Vete –a la interrumpió de nuevo- No me interesa que me sigas, quiero estar solo y si no quieres que te reporte y te despidan será mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

- Vaya que eres difícil, más de lo que pensé, pero mañana nos vamos a ver y todos los días desde hoy hasta que seas mi novio, nos vemos. –le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a un muy enojado Touya.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Ahora sí... qué tal se ponen las cosas... jaja con las personas que influyen... jajaja.**

**Ok pues un millónde gracias por sus reviews y por leer este dopado fic. Ya saben se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, golpes, etc...**

**Byes!**


	5. La verdadera separación

Entró en su dormitorio e intentó estudiar, pero sólo pensaba en él, en cuánto lo extrañaba, en qué estaría haciendo en ese momento… o si alguien más ocuparía su lugar en el corazón de Yukito. "Un año es mucho tiempo… tal vez él me olvide… pero si con eso puede ser feliz, entonces que lo sea…Maldición... Yuki… ¿Por qué te hice caso?"

&&&&&

Yukito entró al salón de clases vacío, las clases habían terminado hacía tiempo ya y él continuaba ahí debido a que su nuevo maestro lo llamó sin darle algún tipo de explicación.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que el hombre del cabello largo y la mirada de hielo entró esbozando una tétrica sonrisa, lo saludó con un simple –Buenas tardes- Y empezó a sacar algunos papeles del su portafolios, luego lo invitó a sentarse enfrente suyo.

- Lo que te propongo es que me ayudes a realizar éste trabajo de investigación –le extendió algunos papeles-. Si lo haces sería como tu tesis de titulación, sabes lo exigentes que son en esos aspectos, te doy una oportunidad única. –Yukito miró sin mucho cuidado las hojas y de inmediato respondió con su inocencia característica.

- Será todo un placer, se lo agradezco mucho.

- Entonces todo está listo –le extendió la mano y sellaron el pacto. –Pero no me hables de usted, muy bien, hay que empezar ahora mismo.

Ese día Yue le explicó los detalles del proyecto y los horarios en los que se reunirían en su casa.

&&&&&

Algún tiempo pasó y el acoso por parte de la chica de la biblioteca hacia Touya no disminuía en lo más mínimo, al contrario, cada vez lo buscaba más, se le aparecía en todos lados saludándolo como si fueran los grandes amigos o algo más. El moreno intentó por todos los medios hacerle entender que su presencia no era requerida para nada pero la chica no lo entendía.

&&&&&

Casi todos los días Yukito tenía reunión en casa de su maestro, leían y realizaban el trabajo entre conversaciones personales, el chico de lentes hablaba sobre Touya y el maestro parecía entenderlo y apoyarlo por lo que nunca desconfió. Por su parte Yue era un hombre soltero y sin ninguna atadura que se dedicaba a la enseñanza más por gusto que porque lo necesitara ya que provenía de una familia bastante adinerada.

Las sesiones siempre eran lo mismo, igual de agradables al grado de que Yukito consideraba a su maestro como su mejor amigo, después de Touya, claro está.

&&&&&

Estos primeros meses fueron muy intensos para ambos chicos, no sólo las nuevas circunstancias para ambos, incluidos los celos de Touya para Yue. Cada vez que el chico de lentes lo mencionaba por error la llamada terminaba casi de inmediato y en forma bastante fría, aunque al día siguiente Touya llamara para disculparse.

Las ocupaciones de los dos aumentaron gradualmente, más tareas, más trabajo, más cosas que hacer y por lo tanto menos tiempo para compartir porque a pesar de que se prometieron siempre reservarse un espacio para hablar, en la práctica las cosas fueron diferentes.

Un poco de distracción por parte de Yukito era contestada con frialdad por Touya y cada acto de indiferencia del moreno recibía un tono de voz herido y una conversación triste.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo su amistad se deterioró, se enfrió, sólo pensaban que era algo temporal y que bastaría con adaptarse a sus nuevos estilos de vida, pero en los peores momentos cada uno tuvo su apoyo propio… tal vez ese fue lo que más daño les hizo.

&&&&&

- ¿De nuevo estás triste por ese chico?

- Su nombre es Yukito. –luego de meses de estar alejado de casi todos Nakuru, la chica de la biblioteca, era la única que todavía hablaba con él.

- Está bien, lo sé es que no me gusta decirlo porque ya sabes que me pongo celosa… en fin¿Es por Yukito de nuevo? –el silencio del moreno le hizo entender que era cierto- Touya –lo tomó con ambas manos- No me gusta verte así, últimamente ustedes siempre pelean, siempre terminan mal sus llamadas y siempre lo llamas de nuevo para arreglar un error que no cometiste… las cosas ya no están funcionando….

No fue la primera vez que Nakuru dijo esas palabras, pero sí la primera que Touya no intentó desmentirla y en lugar de rechazarla aceptó su abrazo.

&&&&&

- ¿Touya otra vez?

- Sí…

- ¿Fue muy grave?

- Lo de siempre, él… él ha cambiado, se ha vuelto algo frío… -sonrió levemente- o tal vez hasta ahora lo noto. Es que no lo entiendo, él y yo siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, ahora no entiendo por qué se comporta así, siente celos de cualquier cosa, de cualquier situación.

Yue caminó sigiloso hasta quedar detrás de su alumno y abrazarlo con ternura, suave pero firme y lleno de seguridad, Yukito se sorprendió pero ausente a las verdaderas intenciones que el otro llevaba, aceptó el abrazo e inclusive se sintió mejor al estar así a su lado.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello.. aquí está un caí muy corto pero creo que muy significativo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer!**

**Ahora si tienen algo que decir porfis dejen un review! Lo que sea... aunque me quieran golpear, todo se vale!**

**Byes!**


	6. El rompimiento

La separación de los chicos estaba justo a la mitad, seis meses exactos de la partida de Toya se cumplían y ninguno de los dos recordaba de quién era el turno para llamar, esperaron los dos junto al teléfono todo el tiempo que les fue posible, suponiendo que no era su responsabilidad comunicarse con el otro, sin embargo ese fue un gran error… suponer.

Para cuando el día pasó los dos estaban heridos y enojados. "Después de todo… nuestro amor no era verdadero, él no me quiere ni le importo como se suponía… tal vez ya haya alguien más". Como si estuviesen en comunicación ambos pensaban lo mismo.

&&&&&

- Entonces no te llamó.

- No…

- No me gusta decirte esto, pero sabes que te aprecio mucho Yukito… creo que las cosas entre ustedes ya no funcionan…

- ¿Sabes?... a veces también pienso eso, por más que odie la idea –la voz del conejo se quebró- por más que no crea que es posible, es cierto… ya no le importo a Touya como antes…- Yue se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos "brindándole apoyo".

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Sabes que siempre tienes todo mi apoyo, estoy a tu lado…

&&&&&

- ¿Y esa mirada triste? –escuchó una voz detrás de él- Seguramente no te llamó… pero qué se cree ese tonto que puede jugar así contigo…

Touya se giró en seco dejándola atrapada entre él y una pared de la universidad, la miró a los ojos pos unos segundos, lo suficiente para intimidarla y luego habló.

- Ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos, tú no lo conoces, no me conoces n mucho menos conoces nuestra relación. –empezó a alejarse.

- Y si no tengo razón dime por qué cada día me crees más.

Le gritó mientras se alejaba, Touya no demostró reacción alguna sin embargo sabía que cada palabra de Nakuru era cierta, cada día pensaba más en la situación y en que las cosas entre él y Yuki no tendrían arreglo.

&&&&&

Terminó de cenar en silencio, como siempre últimamente, y se retiró a su habitación a descansar, se recostó en la cama y miró el teléfono recordando las palabras de su maestro y ahora gran amigo Yue. Tomó el aparato y marcó muchos números. Luego de un par de timbrazos escuchó la voz que tanto anhelaba del otro lado y no pudo nada más que hablar con la voz entrecortada.

- Touya…

- Yuki ¿Cómo estás? –se apresuró a contestarle el moreno.

- Bien… ¿Y tú?

- Sí… más o menos, ayer fueron…

- Seis meses desde que me fui

- Y alguno debió llamar.

- Sí… tal vez era mí…

- Tengo que decirte algo –cada palabra que se escuchaba de sus labios era casi imposible de pronunciar en aquellos momentos.- creo que las cosas ya no funcionan entre nosotros, tal vez la distancia fue demasiado.

Terminó de hablar y esperó a que el chico del otro lado de la línea lo contradijera, cin embargo no sucedió así.

- si eso es lo que crees, entonces… tienes razón. Tal vez sí fue un error separarnos, o un gran acierto. –luego colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó contra una pared lleno de furia contra si mismo por hacer dicho y hecho eso, por hacer sido tan brusco con alguien tan increíble como el chico que amaba, sí, todavía lo amaba sin importar cualquier otra cosa.

Yukito escuchó como se cortó la comunicación y se quedó escuchando a la nada por unos momentos mientras terminaba de asimilar lo sucedido, su decisión sus palabras, la reacción de Touya, tal ves él sí quería terminar con aquello, quizás sentía que ya no lo amaba…. Por ahora sólo le quedaba derramar ls lágrimas necesarias y seguir adelante… sin él, sin la persona que más había amado y que todavía amaba más que a su vida misma.

&&&&&

Llegó a la casa de su profesor como todas las tardes, sólo que se veía notablemente más casado y hasta demacrado.

- Lo llamaste ¿Verdad? –le dijo su profesor de inmediato al ver su semblante.

- Sí…

- Lo lamento –se acercó a él y lo tomó por el rostro, suave y delicadamente para mirarlo directo a los ojos.- sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

&&&&&

Fue a la biblioteca sin saber la razón exacta, ante todos, hasta él mismo, argumentó necesitar un libro, sin embargo las razones parecían otras. Una chica de cabellos largos corrió a su encuentro tan pronto lo vio pero al notarlo diferente, triste adivinó lo que le sucedía.

- Terminaron –él no respondió.- Lo siento mucho… si tú no estás bien yo tampoco…

Se abrazó a él y sintió los fuertes brazos del chico rodearla.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero lo siento mucho or la tardanza! de verdad! Segundo muchísisismas gracias por leer! Y por dejar un review si tienen un minuto :p**

**Ahorita se ve medio trágico... TTTT ojalá que los niños reaccionen! jaja... en fin ya me voy... a pero eso sí, no sin antes pedir una disculpa a las fans de Yue... yo tmb lo amo! pero necesitaba alguien como él para ese papael... ok?**

**Matta ne**


	7. Tan cerca, de nuevo demasiado lejos

- ¿No estás emocionado?

- No…

- qué agrio eres… pero si vamos a ir a Japón, hace un año que no estás allá. No me digas que es por él, pero si ya no tiene importancia en tu vida. Ahora Yo soy tu novia.

- No eres mi novia.

- Pero como si lo fuera. Ya, vámonos al aeropuerto antes de que se nos haga tarde.

- ¿Por qué tienes que venir conmigo? –le preguntó el moreno en el tono indiferente y habitual.

- Pues porque soy tu novia.

- Ya te dije que no lo eres.

Así entre discusiones se perdieron sus voces al subirse al taxi que los llevaría a Japón luego de que se cumpliese el año que Touya pasaría en el extranjero.

&&&&&

- Papa, entonces Yukito no vendrá con nosotros al aeropuerto verdad… -dijo en tono de tristeza la ojiverde.

- No hija, sabes que hace mucho que las cosas entre él y tu hermano terminaron.

- Pero no es justo papá, ellos se querían mucho, no es justo que por estar separados un tiempo pierdan eso que tenían..

- Hija… cuando dos personas que se aman como ellos –hizo una pausa- yestán tan lejos por tanto tiempo en natural que sientan celos… y que peleen, pero si su amor es verdadero y suficientemente fuerte… no importa qué los aleje, la separación no será eterna.

&&&&&

Llegaron a buscando a Touya con la mirada, había mucha gente a pesar de lo cual no les dio problema dar con él y con la inesperada visita que lo acompañaba. Corrieron hasta reunirse con el miembro de la familia que recién llegaba y se saludaron efusivamente, luego Sakura y su padre miraron a la muchacha y justo antes de que preguntaran quién era ella misma se presentó.

- Mucho gusto –los saludó a los dos de mano- soy Nakuru, la novia de Touya.

Al escucharla ambos se quedaron helados esperando alguna explicación por parte del joven Kinomoto porque si bien sabían que su relación con Yukito hacía tiempo terminó, no tenían idea de que tuviese una novia.

- Mucho gusto, Fujitaka Kinomoto

- Si… soy Sakura.

- Mucho gusto de conocerlos, Touya me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, ahora por qué no vamos todos a algún lugar para comer y conocernos más.

El padre y la hija asintieron, todos partieron en dirección a un restaurant que solía gustarle al hijo mayor, pero el camino fue algo áspero ya que sólo Nakuru hablaba, les contaba de su estancia en el extranjero, de cómo conoció a Touya y de lo mucho que se querían. En todo el trayecto el moreno no abrió la boca, ni para darle la razón ni para negar algo, lo que hizo que su familia creyera que la chica decía sólo la verdad (N/A: ya conocen a Nakuru… jeje como que tiende a exagerar las cosas)

Llegaron a su destino e hicieron el alimento planeado, todo de la misma forma, casi en silencio y sólo Nakuru hablando. Llegada la hora de ir a su casa Sakura y su padre esperaban que la chica fuera a su propio hogar o a un hotel, sin embargo ella pretendía dormir en la habitación con Touya.

- Lo siento pero eso no es posible, será mejor que vayas a otra parte. –fue la primera negativa que recibió de Touya.

- Está bien, pero sólo por esta noche para que la pases con tu familia, mañana estaré contigo a primera hora y no te dejaré más.

Se despidió de todos y aunque intentaron llevarla a algún lugar ella decidió tomar un taxi.

- Es una muchacha muy linda, hijo. –se dirigió Fujitaka a Touya luego de un áspero silencio.

- Ella no es nada mío.

- Pero pensé que…

- Eso dice ella pero sabe que no es cierto.

El silencio reinó de nuevo hasta que llegaron a la casa de la familia y prepararon un té para tomarlo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos… aunque faltaba alguien todavía.

&&&&&

Sentado en el comedorYukito miró el gran reloj colgado en la pared y al notar que era algo tarde pensó que él debía estar en su casa, con su familia en ese preciso momento, seguramente todos juntos conversaban y se decían todo lo que no pudieron en un año.

"Y yo no estoy ahí… no estoy contigo, te extraño". De repente una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estas pensando en él?

- Sí…

- Se supone que hoy llega a Tokio ¿No es cierto? –ahora dos manos lo rodeaban por el pecho y el rostro de Yue se recargaba en su cabeza.

- Sí, ahora debe estar con su familia, pero… no quiero hablar de eso… -sintió lágrimas silenciosas en su corazón, aquellas que jamás encontraron salida y se giró para besar los labios del hombre que lo abrazaba, fue sólo un fugaz beso cargado de ternura.- Lo lamento mucho, tú me has apoyado siempre y… en cambio yo…

- Shsh… no digas nada, desde un principio esas eran mis intenciones… hacerte olvidar y si aún no ha sido suficiente, sólo queda seguir intentando.

Lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla y con un abrazo aparentemente cálido lo empezó a besar, primero en los labios para luego pasar a su cuello y sus oídos, con pasos lentos y las respiraciones entrecortadas lo guió hasta una de las recámaras de la gran casa. Entraron en ella y yue empezó a recorrerlo con brusquedad, sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de Yukito, sus besos lo saboreaban con pasión desenfrenada, le quitó el suéter a prisa y lo empujó sobre la cama cayendo él encima, sin embargo sintió las manos del chico de lentes empujarlo y retirarse de él.

- Lo siento, pero Yue sabes que…

- Sí, discúlpame tú a mí

Salió del lugar dando grandes zancadas, llegó hasta su habitación pintada totalmente de blanco y aventó contra la pared el primer objeto que encontró, todo producto de la furia que su derrota le llevaba.

Yukito se quedó ahí sobre la cama mirando al vacío y sintiendo la desesperación crecer en su interior y cada caricia marcada en su cuerpo deseando que fuera hecha por otra persona.

&&&&&

Cuando ya se despedían para dormir el padre de Touya le preguntó cuáles eran sus planes desde ese momento en adelante, pues la beca había terminado y ahora quedaba ver qué pasaría.

- No sé... todo depende de lo que suceda mañana... voy a visitar a Yuki. Buenas noches -y sin más se retiró.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Mil disculpás por la tardanza pero he estado algo corta de tiempo (jajaja ok lo admito de ideas tamb) También muchisisimas gracias por leer la historia y por sus reviews, me dan muchísimos ánimos.**

**Creo que el próximo capítulo sará intersante... jajaj ok... lo prometo. Nos estamos viendo! Byes!**


	8. La reunión

Contestó el celular reconociendo el número del que provenía la llamada.

- Si –la voz del otro lado tardó en responder.

- Yuki…

- Toya… estás en Japón…

- Sí… necesito verte ahora, voy a tu casa.

- Está bien, nos vemos ahí en una hora.

- De acuerdo.

Terminaron de hablar y Yukito fue a la biblioteca de la casa a buscar a Yue, le dijo que iría a casa de los Kinomoto y el otro lo despidió como siempre, con beso fugaz en los labios. El chico de lentes salió de la casa sin saber que era observado por unos ojos furiosos y concientes de la mentira.

Llegó a su antigua casa, que obviamente conservaba aunque algo descuidada, y entró arreglándola un poco para él, a cada instante resistía menos los nervios y la ansiedad por volver a verlo, por saber que quería decirle y por tener que confesar la relación que sostenía con su profesor.

Miró aquel lugar que tan bien recordaba y notó que la reja estaba abierta "Seguramente también la puerta lo está, siempre fue muy distraído" –pensó. Tal como lo predijo no le constó ningún trabajo ingresar hasta la sala quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

- Yuki… -lo llamó al verlo de espaldas en la cocina con algunas bolsas que contenían bebidas y bocadillos.

- Touya –se giró mirándolo a los ojos expectante.

Se quedaron así en silencio sólo observándose mutuamente, redescubriendo todos los sentimientos y sensaciones enterrados por tanto tiempo, un par de minutos de estar juntos fueron suficientes para tener de nuevo todas las cosas que los unían antes.

- Hace mucho tiempo… -interrumpió Yukito al fin con un dejo de melancolía.

- Han pasado muchas cosas.

- Sí, tenemos mucho de que hablar, ahora te sirvo algo, toma asiento.

Touya obedeció y notó los pequeños detalles que obviaban el abandono de la casa.

- Tú… ¿Sigues viviendo aquí?

- No, hace tiempo que me mudé – respondió con un extraño tono cortante, luego llegó con la bandeja recién preparada.

- Gracias –obtuvo una cálida sonrisa que lo puso nervioso, lo demostrara o no- ¿Por qué te mudaste?

- ¿No te dijeron Sakura y tu padre? –la pregunta era inútil pero fue un intento desesperado porganar tiempo.

- No

- Bueno… después de que nosotros… terminamos… encontré a alguien y… ahora vivo con él. –sus palabras fueron pausadas y dolorosas para ambos, luego hubo un largo y pesado silencio.

- Me alegro por ti.

- Gracias… y tú… ¿Vas a quedarte?

- No, sólo estaré aquí por un mes, tengo una buena oferta de trabajo para un crucero en el Caribe.

- El Caribe… - "Es demasiado lejos, pero supongo que nuestra distancia no podría ser mayor que ahora", pensó- Debe ser increíble, te felicito.

- Gracias…

El resto de la conversación fueron frívolos comentarios de sus alejadas vidas cotidianas. Empezaba a anochecer cuando se escuchó alguien entrar y llamar a uno de los dos chicos.

- ¡Touya! –en cuanto lo vio en uno de los sillones corrió a abrazarlo. -¡Te extrañé!

El moreno no mostró reacción alguna, sin embargo no hizo por quitarla de sus piernas hasta que ella misma tomó la iniciativa para presentarse con el muchacho de lentes que tan bien conocía por referencia.

- Tú debes ser Yukito, mucho gusto soy Nakuru, la novia de Touya. –extendió la mano y él la tomó con cordialidad, también sonrió algo pero sólo miraba a su amigo sin dar crédito de la chica, nunca imaginó algo así. Touya sólo permaneció inexpresivo. – Me han hablado mucho de ti –continuó Nakuru. Deberíamos salir a cenar los tres y claro, invita a alguien, sería muy divertido ya que ustedes se llevan tan bien… Así continuó hablando demasiado y de más recibiendo sólo frases cortas y monosílabos como respuesta del chico de lentes mientras el otro no dijo nada el resto de la reunión que por obra del destino los llevó a una nueva cita más tarde esa noche, sólo irían a cmbiarse y… y por Yue.

Los dos hombres llegaron a un bar que llevaba por nombre "El Gato Azul" y tenía un felino celeste junto a la puerta principal, entraron preguntando por la reservación hecha, uno de los dos estaba bastante nervioso y notablemente triste mientras que su profesor y pareja aparentaba tranquilidad y sentía furia.

Se sentaron en la mesa designada donde otra pareja con una chica alegre y un muchacho serio pero tan nervioso como el chico de lentes los esperaban. La conversación empezó con la presentación de Yue y continuó entre continuos ataques de Touya y él mismo.

En un momento Yukito fue al baño y poco antes de que regresara el moreno fue a alcanzarlo ante la mirada asesina del de cabellos largos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces con ese tipo? –le preguntó arrinconándolo contra una pared.

- Lo mismo que tú –hubo un silencio en el que Touya no supo qué decir.- Tratar de olvidar lo que perdimos. –la mirada del otro se suavizó y soltó un poco su brazo.

- Yuki… no…

- No digas nada, sé que las cosas cambiaron, se ve que esa chica te quiere mucho…

- ¿Sabes por qué te busque hoy? –le preguntó acercándose mucho a su rostro.

- No…

- Por que puedo quedarme aquí a vivir, pero tú eres la única razón que tengo para hacerlo, dime que me quede, que me quede contigo y me olvide de todo, tú olvídate de ese tipo, aún podemos recuperarlo que tuvimos. –terminó de hablar en tono intimidante de regaño y sus ojos brillaron cristalinos. Yukito alzó la mirada para posarla en los ojos del otro y sonrió como siempre dándole una esperanza al moreno, sin embargo otra figura masculina detrás los interrumpió.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –se dirigió a su pareja, él lo miró desprendido pero de inmediato entendió que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto después del gran apoyo que siempre tuvo en su maestro.

- Sí, claro, hay que regresar con la señorita Nakuru. –se soltó del otro que lo detenía y regresó acompañado o más bien custodiado por su pareja.

Terminaron la noche de la misma forma tensa en que empezó sólo que Yukito estaba cada vez más confundido.

&&&&&

- Ya no digas que eres mi nova, no lo eres –le dijo mientras conducía hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba.

- Sabes que tu opinión no me importa –rió alegre- además ahora lo dices porque quieres recuperar a Yukito, es más competencia de la que pensé, pero no importa, igual eres mío.

- No soy de nadie.

&&&&&

- Te ves cansado –susurró en su oído al tiempo que le daba un masaje.

- Sí, estoy cansado –cerró los ojos intentando relajarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo… se veía algo… enojado –murmuró mientras comenzaba a besar las orejas y cuello del otro.

- Sí, estoy bien… gracias por los del bar, fuiste un gran apoyo. Buenas noches.

Se puso de pie y se marchó a su habitación luego de haber mentido por segunda vez en el mismo día a la persona que suponía amaba, tal vez las cosas no eran así.

**CoNtiNuaRá...**

**Primero, mil graicas por todos sus reviews! jaja y desde luego que por leer la historia tmb, ya sabees que es de uds.**

**Ahora sí, disculpen la tardanza... y ojalá que les haya gustado... byes**


	9. El parque Pingûino

Se levantó temprano por la mañana, tomó un baño y un vaso de leche a manera de desayuno, desde que regresó a Japón no tenía muchas ganas de comer. Fue en su antigua bicicleta hasta la universidad, el camino fue largo, ese definitivamente no era el mejor medio para hacerlo pero necesitaba pensar y despejar su mente para tomar la decisión más adecuada. Antes de partir se repitió mil veces que él y Yuki ya no eran nada, todo estaba terminado y nada se podía hacer, él ya no quería hacer nada, sin embargo pasaría ahí el resto del mes para advertirle al chico del peligro que corría al lado del otro.

"¿Corre peligro?"

- Claro que sí…

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

- Es obvio, ese tipo no le conviene, sólo está buscando una cosa..

"No puedes estar seguro, no lo conoces y Yuki sí"

- Pero él es un ingenuo, tan inocente que alguien como el tal Yue no le costaría trabajo engatusarlo…

"Admítelo, estás celoso, todo lo que dices es producto de tus incontrolables celos"

- Claro que no, no tengo por qué estarlo… nosotros… nosotros ya no somos nada… hace mucho que lo nuestro se acabó.

Luego puso un fin definitivo a su conversación consigo mismo, o más bien con su verdadero "yo" aquel libre de orgullo, el que sólo decía la verdad dentro de sí. Llegó hasta su destino y se adentró en las instalaciones buscando a aquella persona que debía tramitar su nuevo ingreso a la licenciatura.

Cuando terminó de arreglar sus asuntos no se dirigió a la salida, sino que fue a buscarlo a alguno de los salones donde seguramente estaría, con su buen instinto pronto logró encontrarlo. Llamó a la puerta del salón y preguntó a la profesora y podía hablar con Yukito un momento. El aludido salió ante las miradas acusadoras de todos sus compañeros que tantas cosas pensaban de la relación entre los "mejores amigos".

- Touya…

- ¿Puedes salirte de clases ahora?

- Yo… sí, pero… no creo que sea muy buena idea.

- Sólo un rato, vamos a algún sitio a conversar, todavía somos amigos ¿No? ¿O es que le tienes miedo a alguien? –el otro pensó en las palabras dichas y miró hacia el salón donde se encontraba Yue.

- No, vámonos, sólo voy por mis cosas y… ahora nos vamos.

Entró al salón de clases a recoger sus pertenencias y luego interrumpió en el de su pareja para hablar con él a solas un minuto.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el mayor al ver al muchacho de cabello negro.

- Voy a ir con él un rato, nos vemos en la tarde.

- Cuídate… -dijo con muchos esfuerzos por contener su rabia.

Los dos chicos partieron en taxi teniendo un rumbo fijo, el parque Pingüino. Llegaron su destino y se sentaron lado a lado en dos columpios a conversar.

- ¿Lo conociste en la universidad?

- Sí, él es mi maestro.

- ¿Confías en él? –la pregunta tan directa sorprendió a Yuki, quien lo pensó por unos instantes antes de responder.

- Estamos juntos.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta, o más bien sí lo hace. ¿Por qué vives con alguien en quien no confías?

- él me ha ayudado mucho, cada vez que necesité a alguien ahí estuvo él.

- Yo también estaba…

- Touya… nosotros nos separamos… y no fue la distancia, fueron nuestros errores.

- Entonces podemos remediarlos –habló el moreno dejando ver por primera vez un tono diferente indiferente de siempre.

- No… no puedes decir eso, tú también estás con alguien.

- Nakuru no es mi novia, ella lo dice pero no es cierto…

- No dijiste eso cuando ella se presentó.

- Estaba enojado.

- ¿Enojado? –"¿Puedo creerte?"

- Muy enojado –la furia se sintió de nuevo en su voz- por lo que dijiste, porque estás con alguien más. Yuki reacciona, tú sabes conocer a las personas, deberías saber que ese tipo no es bueno, tiene malas intenciones.

- No lo conoces…

- Te conozco a ti lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no confías en él y es por algo…

- Touya… -dijo casi en un suspiro.

El moreno bajó de su columpio y se arrodilló enfrente del otro mirándolo a los ojos, talvez así encontraría algo… y así fue, supo lo que debía hacer. En un impulso tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, lo besó, un contacto lento pero profundo y muy bien recibido. Yuki sólo sintió como lo tomaban por sorpresa pero al instante se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que más deseaba, lo que más necesitaba.

Se separaron despacio luego de eternos minutos en los que las heridas reaparecieron, por desgracias las terceras personas no eran tan fáciles de borrar.

- Es mejor que me vaya.-dijo el chico de lentes y se fue sin decir más.


	10. La carta

Touya caminó por el parque largo rato pensando en lo sucedido, mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto más se convencía de que debía quedarse y luchar, pelear por él, aunque eso le sonaba algo extraño ¿Desde cuándo peleaba por… amor? Claro que ahora no le importaba demasiado el papel que jugara, sólo quería estar con él, tenerlo a su lado y pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, sin que nada de por medio.

El cielo estaba cargado con nubes como promesa de una gran tormenta y una chica de cabellos castaños apareció con un paraguas cerrado en la mano izquierda.

- Touya vamos o nos vamos a mojar.

- ¿Por qué siempre me sigues?

- Porque somos novios y tenemos que estar juntos.

- Nakuru… -el tono de su voz fue en verdad serió, tanto, que consiguió borrar la expresión de alegría permanente en la chica.

- Si…

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? No lo merezco

- Por que te amo y quiero verte feliz y si te enfermas… no… no vas a serlo… -poco a poco se tornó más sombría y triste como si entendiera la seriedad del asunto, esta vez no era una de las tantas veces que el moreno le hacía un desaire sin ganas. – Touya sabes que te quiero mucho y es verdad que me interesa verte feliz, sé que no te agrada como soy, sé que te molesta… pero… pero te prometo…

- No digas eso –la interrumpió tomándola por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- Tú no me molestas… pero…

- Estás enamorado de Yukito –ahora fue ella quien interrumpió –lo sé y quiero decirte que no importa, con que tú estés feliz yo también lo estoy. Vamos a tu casa antes de que empiece a llover, mañana será un nuevo día para pensar en cómo hacer recapacitar a ese chico.

En silencio los dos volvieron a la casa de los Kinomoto mientras caían las primeras gotas de lluvia, cuando estuvieron dentro una verdadera tormenta empezó a caer afuera y Touya le pidió a la chica de cabellos largos que se quedara a dormir esa noche, ella desde luego aceptó gustosa.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que los alumnos llegaran un chico de cabellos negros abandonaba las instalaciones de la universidad en bicicleta. Un rato después otro muchacho, de cabellos castaños, abría el casillero marcado con su nombre para sacar un libro.

- Pero… Touya… -murmuró al ver una caja de almuerzo dentro, no tenía forma de saber quién la había puesto ahí, pero el único capaz de tener ese detalle y de adivinar la combinación que le dio a su candado (N/A: era de esos que son como… ¿electrónicos? Mmm no sé, pero Yuki la puso y Touya la adivinó… jaja).

Era casi medio día y su clase terminó algo temprano así que fue hasta el lugar donde sabía estaba su pareja y le dijo que tenía algo que hacer y no podría almorzar como siempre con él, Yue contuvo su desconfianza y pareció sólo estar triste y aceptarlo sin mayores problemas. Yukito regresó a su casillero y tomó su presente con una sonrisa inconciente en el rostro. Caminó con ansiedad hasta la sombra de árbol que solía compartir con Touya, suspiró con melancolía y soledad antes de sentarse y abrir la cala para ver el contenido, sólo lo que más le gustaba y mejor aún, preparado por él mismo.

Terminó de ingerir los alimentos y notó que debajo de la servilleta blanca del fondo había algo rojo, con cuidado desdobló el mencionado papel que contenía un montón de números acomodados de arriba hacia abajo y de izquierda a derecha. De inmediato una risa inocente apareció en sus labios recordando que ese era el código que el mismo Touya inventó para comunicarse sólo los dos, el problema era que ahora le fallaban algunos detalles.

- Después lo veré con calma… Touya… ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

- No lo sé –escuchó la conocida voz del moreno detrás de sí.

- Touya… qué…

- Vine a arreglar mis papeles de permanencia, tuve suerte de encontrare aquí

- ¿Tus papeles de permanencia?

- Sí, me voy a quedar.

- Pero…el crucero. –el otro esbozó una sonrisa.

- Siempre tan inocente –se sentó enfrente de él a muy poca distancia- Ahora nada me importa más que tú, no puedo irme y menos dejándote en manos de ese tipo. –Yukito permaneció en silencio asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar y buscando las palabras para defender a su pareja, sin embargo no podía encontrarlas. –Ves, sabes que tengo razón.

Habló en un tono dulce que el mismo Yukito casi no conocía. Después lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó más a él, hasta sentir su respiración estrellase contra sus labios, pronto la pequeña distancia que los separaba se volvió una molestia y se besaron. Ahora eran cómplices de sí mismos y del otro, expresaban lo que sentían rozando sus labios y recorriendo con suave gusto al otro. Sin darse cuenta se recostaron en el pasto con sus almas trenzadas y todavía sin separarse. Yukito quedó con la espalda contra el césped y Touya un poco encima de él, primero se recargó con las manos en el suelo para sostenerse pero en pocos instantes empezó a inmiscuir sus caricias en el suéter del otro que sólo se dejaba llevar por la sensación de estar con quien de verdad amaba.

En instantes las cosas empezaron a salirse algo de control, ellos ya no pensaban ni les importaba en dónde se encontraban, sólo deseaban sentir al otro tan cerca como nunca antes. Touya retiró el suéter del oro con infinita dulzura y sin dejar de besarlo más que lo indispensable, el moreno continuó inmiscuyendo sus manos en las ropas del otro más seductoramente cada vez hasta que se dio cuenta de los problemas que ocasionaría a ambos, pero sobre todo a Yukito si alguien los veía así que se separó para sentarse a su lado. El chico de lentes se sintió bastante decepcionado y hasta triste de que el momento hubiese terminado, sin embargo supo por qué la decisión de su amigo.

- Touya…

- Lee la carta –le dijo acercándose mucho a él y besando sus labios después tan rápido como pudo para que sus instintos no despertaran de nuevo. –Te amo.

Después se fue tan rápido como pudo, ya que de no ser así no podría hacerlo nuca, no solo. Por su parte el muchacho de los cabellos cenizos miró la carta entre sus manos y recogió todas sus cosas para marcharse a su casa, no podía esperar más para saber qué era lo que decía.

Sin muchos trabajos terminó de descifrar el mensaje y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo feliz que estaba, de que en esos momentos no le importó si se encontraba en casa de Yue, si le había mentido o si éste llegaba y lo encontraba con la carta de Touya, ahora sólo le importaba seguir el camino que lo llevaría a ser feliz.

- ¿Qué sucede? –escuchó una voz detrás de él ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que estaba ahí? -¿qué es eso que tienes ahí?

- Yue… tenemos que hablar…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero quiero dar las graacias por su apoyo, me han ayudado mucho con este fic. Al escribir este capi me di cuenta de que no falta demasiado para el final... no sé cuánto exactamente pero no mucho.**

**Ahora si tienen un minuto dejen un review please para saber qué opinan... aunque sea un golpe jajaa. Byes.**


	11. El enfrentamiento

El hombre de cabellos largos lo miró con frialdad e inclusive rencor, tal vez ya sabía qué era lo siguiente y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no lo dejaría ir sin antes obtener lo que desde un principio buscó.

- Si, Yukito… ¿De qué quieres que hablemos¿De la carta que tienes ahí? –el otro se sorprendió bastante pero aún así decidió continuar firme.

- Sobre nosotros

- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para después? –las últimas palabras las dijo muy cerca de sus labios con obvias intenciones de besarlo pero fue esquivado.

- No podemos dejarlo para después. –se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos

- No, es importante –dijo extrañamente imperativo pero antes de articular otra palabra sonó su celular y se acercó a la mesa para tomarlo, sin embargo, Yue vio primero el número del que llamaban y sujetó su muñeca para que no respondiera.

- No, es importante, tenemos que hablar ahora.

Yukito lo miró casi asustado por el tono de sus palabras, ese era el lado que nunca había visto, o más bien no había querido ver.

- Creo que lo nuestro no… ya no funciona… tú siempre estuviste ahí… pero no es justo para ninguno que nos siga engañando… yo… yo amo a…

- Touya –lo interrumpió el otro todavía conteniendo la furia que pronto desataría- Claro, llega ese niño estúpido y todo lo que he construido por un año se acaba en pocos días. Pues no creas que es tan fácil cuando él te abandonó ¿Quién estuvo contigo? –Su tono de voz era cada vez más elevado- Fui yo verdad y créeme que si te vas ahora la próxima vez que te deje no voy a estar aquí para consolarte y esperarte…

- Es mejor que me vaya –Yuki sólo pensaba en salir de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, intentó acercarse a su celular pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por un Yue que esta vez le dio un ligero empujón que a duras penas lo detuvo.- No tiene caso que las cosas acaben así.

Se giró y empezó a caminar pero fue detenido por tercera vez, ahora por la espalda, cuando volteó a ver a la persona que tanto desconocía recibió un certero golpe en el rostro que lo hizo chocar contra una pared y caer después lentamente al suelo. La mente de Yukito no pudo reaccionar en ese instante, jamás esperó que las cosas llegaran a tal grado, sintió un dolor intenso en su mejilla y en su nuca, intentó ponerse de pie pero cuando se dio cuenta alguien ya lo apresaba contra el suelo y le detenía ambas manos por encima de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Consigo lo que quiero.

- No… déjame – su tono era todavía de confusión mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de sus ataduras pero no podía ya que el otro sujeto era más fuerte que él y su mente no estaba clara por el fuerte golpe recibido.

Con la única mano libre Yue arrancaba por la fuerza los botones de su camisa mientras le abría las piernas utilizando las propias y buscaba sus labios con desesperación.

- Sabes… que siempre… consigo lo que quiero… -murmuró entre besos, mientras saboreaba el interior de la boca de Yukito. Así continuó intentando aprovecharse del muchacho aturdido que a duras penas era capaz de defenderse con debilidad ya que todo le daba vueltas.

De repente y sin saber de dónde provenía el agresor sintió un golpe dado con el pie que logró quitarlo de encima del otro, tratando de entender qué sucedía volteó a ver al joven de cabellos cenizos y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo sostenía, ese a quien tanto odia por interrumpir su bien maquinado plan. De inmediato sintió que una furia mayor se apoderaba de su ser y se dejó ir encima de Touya quien siempre ágil y alerta lo esquivó la primera vez y luego lo atacó con más fuerza de la que el otro esperaba. Pronto se vieron tranzados en una frenética lucha en la que rompían cosas a su paso y dejaban pequeñas gotas de sangre producto de las heridas que se causaban mutuamente.

Yukito observó la escena y le costó algo de trabajo asimilarlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo se puso de pie, todavía con algo de trabajo, y fue hasta ellos para interponerse de súbito empujando al que hasta hacía unos momentos era su pareja.

Este acto fue suficiente para que las cosas se calmaran momentáneamente y todos ahí se miraran fijamente esperando algún movimiento. En un momento Yuki parpadeó y al abrir los ojos nuevamente no pudo sostenerse en pie y se tambaleó un poco, por fortuna Touya estaba a su lado y le sirvió de apoyo.

- Yuki…

- Estoy bien… -sonrió levemente tratando de ocultar su verdadero estado.

- Vámonos –luego se giró hacia el otro que tanteaba el hilo de sangre que corría desde su labio inferior.- Y más te vale que largues… porque si esto se sabe, tú tienes mucho que perder…

- ¿Y ustedes no? –se burló del comentario acercándose peligrosamente. El otro sólo esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

- Hay muchas universidades para estudiar pero nadie querrá a un maestro que acosa a sus alumnos.

Yue se quedó de pie mirando como se marchaban y después golpeó con fuerza la mesa derrotado y enfurecido por su fracaso, tanto tiempo dedicado a ese muchacho y todo para nada.

Touya alió de ahí casi cargando a Yukito y de inmediato llamó a un taxi que pasaba por ahí, entraron los dos y tomaron rumbo a la clínica más cercana. El moreno notó el rastro de sangre en la nuca del otro y su obvio malestar, nuevamente maldijo al otro que de no haber sido por su oportuna, y casi milagrosa, intervención habría hecho algo mucho peor.

Entraron en su destino y de inmediato atendieron al chico de los cabellos castaños mientras el otro tomaba su celular y hacía una llamada a su familia para avisarles en dónde estaba, a los pocos minutos fue interrumpido por una enfermera que pretendía llevarlo al interior, sin embargo el alegó estar bien.

- Pero disculpa, tienes sangre, tienes que venir conmigo. –Touya lo pensó por un momento y luego sintió el dolor en su frente, era cierto, estaba herido pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Entonces accedió a ir con la mujer que dio un par de puntadas e hizo muchas preguntas para las cuales sólo recibió evasiones y nada más, al final le informaron que podía ver a Yukito pero no lo despertara…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy con el penúltimo cai, en el que sigue se acaba... y sí jaja quiero poner lemon :p ojalá que quede bien, por ahora hay que ver cómo está Yuki...**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews! De verdad me dan muchos ánimos y i tienen un minuto pido un comentario porfis! Byes!**


	12. Juntos por siempre

Estaban sentados mirando televisión en casa de Yukito, se encontraban abrazados, el chico de lentes recargado en el pecho de Touya sintiendo su respiración acompasada y su aliento sobre su cabello. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas de forma tierna y juguetona.

Un anuncio comercial interrumpió la película que miraban y Touya quitó el volumen a la televisión para no tener interrupciones, ahora que estaban solos y que las cosas eran perfectas era el momento exacto para hacer una promesa que jamás rompería.

- Yuki… te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y prometo que nunca me voy a alejar de ti sin importar qué pase. – el chico se giró un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y sin decir nada se quitó los lentes y los dejó en un mueble que se encontraba detrás del sillón. El otro se extrañó por su reacción, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo miró profundamente.

- Touya –le dijo al fin moviéndose sorpresivamente y quedando sentado encima de él. –También te amo más que a nada y prometo no dejarte ir nunca más.

Después lo besó, con inesperada pasión provocándolo para que entreabriera los labios y le permitiera entrar. Así saboreó su esencia, sus besos y cada caricia que le daba. Pronto se trenzaron en un juego inesperado en el que los dos incitaban al otro para dar el siguiente paso, al final Touya no se resistió más. Dejó escapar un notorio suspiro de sus labios e inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras inmiscuía los dedos en la playera del otro.

Yukito sonrió y empezó a marcar un camino de besos húmedos sobre su piel ya erizada por el contacto, se detuvo en un punto y ahí dejó una mancha rojiza que dificultó aún más la respiración a Touya.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sólo hipnotizado por cada ósculo que Yukito le daba, le quitó la playera rozando su pecho fuerte y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. El chico de cabello cenizo se estrechó un poco más contra el otro y también desnudó su torso algo ansioso de sentir su piel y probarla de nuevo. Sin dudarlo se acercó hasta los firmes pectorales de Touya y los probó con increíble desesperación. Con un impulso movió sus caderas rozando su masculinidad con la del otro chico y haciendo que se escapara un leve gemido de sus labios. Yukito sonrió.

- Te… amo…

- Yuki… -le dijo apenas en un susurro mientras tomaba fuerzas para recostarlo boca abajo en el sofá y empezar a recorrer toda su espalda una y otra vez con las manos pero sobre todo con los labios sin resistirse a probar su tez suave al tacto. Despertó innumerables suspiros en su pareja con sus caricias lentas y profundas, al final llegó hasta la parte baja de su espalda sólo para retornar por el mismo camino haciendo sentir más ansioso a Yuki. Acarició su cabello con delicadeza y se acercó lo suficiente para aspirar su aroma, recargó un poco más su cuerpo en el de su novio y lo hizo sentir su hombría muy de cerca arrancando de sus labios un leve gemido.

- Ya… Touya… -suplicó el chico de cabellos claros,

- Esto… apenas comienza… -le dijo besando su oído en un tono casi maléfico.

Se levantó un poco para hacerlo girarse y tenerlo de frente, lo miró a los ojos y se acercó para besar sus y labios saboreándolos una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugaban inmiscuyéndose y rozándose con pasión desmedida.

Mientras lo besaba rozó todo su cuerpo con las manos tortuosamente hasta llegar al cierre de sus pantalones, lo desabrochó despacio e introdujo la punta de los dedos, sintió a Yukito como nunca antes. Dejó sus labios y recorrió su pecho llenándolo de besos mientras seguía dándole las mismas caricias, escuchaba al chico suspirar y respirar cada vez más entrecortado.

Touya se detuvo por unos instantes y lo miró travieso a los ojos recorriendo los pantalones hasta quitárselos y arrojarlos al suelo, lo miró así con la piel ansiosa y de nuevo lo besó pero esta vez empezando por los talones recorriendo sus pantorrillas y muslos, siempre acompasado con la propia respiración y los latidos del corazón de su pareja. Llegó así hasta el filo de los boxers verdes y alzó la mirada mientras introduciendo sus manos los quitó ante los ojos ansiosos y sorprendidos de Yuki.

El chico de cabellos cenizos estiró una mano para atraer el rostro de Touya y besarlo, de nuevo se fundieron en una entrañable caricia que fue aprovechada para cambiar de posición, el moreno no lo esperaba pero se sintió complacido al estar más expuesto a Yukito.

Con intenciones maléficas desabotonó el pantalón de Touya con rapidez y ansiedad acariciando sus piernas y colocando furtivos besos húmedos. Después tomó suavemente el boxer negro y lo casó poco a poco, sonriendo a su pareja haciéndolo casi sufrir por la ansiedad.

Al final estaban los dos desnudos viéndose a los ojos por largos momentos hasta que Touya fue tomado por sorpresa nuevamente con una excitante caricia en su hombría, Yukito continuó así disfrutando e incitado por verlo de esa forma, fuera de sí, sólo sintiendo el momento, la pasión.

- Ya… -suspiró tomándolo de las muñecas para recostarlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez él mismo se acomodó esperando lo que seguía.

Cerró los ojos y miró hacia atrás encontrándose con los labios de Touya que otra vez abrieron los suyos para saborearlo por completo.

El moreno se incorporó con toda la tensión en su cuerpo y la respiración muy agitada del otro. Lentamente se abrió paso, entró con cuidado y suma delicadeza para no lastimarlo, las primeras embestidas fueron lentas, ambos mordían sus labios y poco a poco sentían como el ritmo iba aumentando, de repente varios leves gemidos empezaron a escapar de la garganta de Yukito incitando más al otro para que acelerara el ritmo, iban i venían a un mismo compás cada vez más rápido y más fuerte hasta que el moreno se derramó dentro de él.

Algo cansado se retiró con la misma ternura de momentos antes, moviéndose con cuidad plantó un beso en el cuello de Yuki y lo giró una vez más.

- Esto… no ha terminado –le dijo entre besos.

Después abandonó sus labios y se acercó sigiloso hasta la cintura de del chico notando. Besó la piel de Yukito despacio llagando hasta su masculinidad y haciendo lo mismo ahí. Plantó miles de cortos besos hasta usar el gusto y sentir como su pareja arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás y comenzaba a decir su nombre entrecortado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que no pudo resistir más y Touya saboreó un líquido blanquecino.

Se quedaron un rato así acostados sintiendo sus cuerpos desnudos acompasarse y relajarse en una atmósfera dulce. Ahora sabían que lo que quedaba era sólo estar juntos y ser felices, nada podría separarlos de nuevo.

**FiN.**

**Hello! Por fin aquí está el final, jeje lo sé, después de tres años y medio pero fue algo difícil, espero que haya quedado bien, es mi primer lemon yaoi.**

**Ahora no me queda más que dar mil gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad lo necesité. Y pedirles si tienen un segundo, un review para saber cómo quedó.**

**Mil gracias, ya me voy. Byes! **

**PD: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
